Salon de thé
by Kaleiya
Summary: Une ambiance, des rencontres, du partage, un peu de calme... On peut trouver beaucoup de choses autour d'une simple tasse de thé si l'on se donne le temps de le faire. Quel meilleur endroit peut-il y avoir qu'un petit salon de thé pour se couper un peu des contraintes du monde moderne ?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi (j'attends impatiemment une vente aux enchères pour remédier à cela…)

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Salon de thé

Genre : Tranche de vie

Rating : K+

Note : Mon amour du thé a fini par me perdre et produire la naissance de ce projet. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Métro, boulot, dodo. C'était ce qui résumait le plus rapidement le monde moderne où régnait bien souvent la course contre la montre. Tous ne subissaient pas ce phénomène avec la même intensité mais, face à ce stress, il était des fois de bonne augure de trouver un moment et un endroit où décompresser.

Yuri Lowell n'allait pas dire le contraire, lui qui, depuis son enfance, avait pris l'habitude de s'arrêter chaque jour dans ce petit salon de thé, se coupant ainsi brièvement du monde tout en savourant une boisson chaude qu'il apprit très vite à apprécier. Par contre, si on lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait le gérant de cet endroit à sa majorité, il aurait eu du mal à y croire. En même temps, il n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi faire comme métier et il aimait ce lieu donc c'était, pour lui n'étant pas un amateur de stress et de bureaux, un petit paradis où il y passait volontiers des journées entières.

Aujourd'hui, le calme régnait et, comme à son habitude, il sirotait une tasse de thé derrière son comptoir, son chien Repede allongé dans son panier situé près de la porte d'entrée.

Son compagnon à quatre pattes était lui aussi très bien dans ce lieu, laissant certains clients venir le caresser ou, dans le cas des plus jeunes, allant jouer avec eux dans un petit parc situé à une dizaine de mètres. Les enfants l'adoraient et c'était réciproque. Autrement, étant assez indépendant, l'animal se gérait presque entièrement tout seul, ayant vite compris comment ouvrir une porte pour pouvoir sortir faire ses besoins ou aller se promener dans le quartier. Yuri ne s'occupait, au final, que de lui donner à manger et, quand il le fallait, lui donner un traitement antipuce.

Le jeune homme termina son thé genmaïcha – c'était l'un de ses favoris avec celui au jasmin – puis il entendit s'ouvrir la porte du salon suivi du bruit d'une paire de talons qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

« Bonjour Yuri ! » s'exclama la nouvelle venue avec enthousiasme, ses courts cheveux roses coupés en carré encadrant son visage clair et souriant ainsi que ses yeux turquoise et pétillants.

« Hey ! Salut Estelle. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin en se tournant vers la jeune fille. « Toute seule aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, Rita ne devrait pas tarder. Elle m'a dit que ce serait plus simple que je l'attende ici. »

Estelle et Rita, deux filles – qui étaient aussi deux de ses amies à force de discuter – faisant parties de sa clientèle régulière. De plus, la première était, comme lui, une habituée de cet endroit depuis quelques années et, malgré leurs différences de statut social, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Tandis que la jeune fille alla s'installer à sa place favorite – un fauteuil bordeaux faisant face à une petite table basse et à un pouf pourpre –, une autre figure connue entra dans le salon de thé alors qu'il venait de quitter sa place derrière le comptoir.

« Yo la jeunesse ! » fit un homme, la trentaine passée, dont les cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ayant une barbe de trois jours.

« Bonjour Raven. » salua Estelle en faisant un petit signe de la main à son aîné.

« Salut vieillard. » déclara Yuri en allant poser un pot contenant du sucre de canne à la place occupée par son amie. « Toujours pas passé par-dessus ton balcon ? »

Le jeune homme logeait dans le studio situé juste au dessus du salon et Raven, quant à lui, habitait l'immeuble d'en face, au troisième étage. En plus d'être un client régulier, le trentenaire était aussi un de ses voisins qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de mater les filles qui passaient sous sa fenêtre durant ses jours de congés.

« Hey ! Tu m'prends pour qui au juste ? » répliqua Raven, quelque peu outré, alors qu'il déplaçait un fauteuil pour s'installer à la table de la jeune fille.

« Pour le pervers que tu as toujours été. » déclara Yuri en toute franchise, ce qui fit soupirer de dépit son aîné et rire son amie. « Et je présume que je te sers un thé Sencha avec beaucoup de sucre ? »

« Hein ! Mais ce truc a aucun goût ! T'es… »

« Je rigole le vieux. Je vais te faire un thé Assam. Estelle ? »

« Hm… » fit la jeune fille tandis que Raven s'installait tout en rouspétant contre le jeune homme. « Je serais curieuse de tester ce nouveau mélange agrumes et ananas que tu as. »

« C'est parti ! »

Pendant que le plus âgé entamait une discussion avec sa cadette, Yuri mit de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole tout en remplissant sa bouilloire. Ça pouvait paraître étrange mais entre le mélange fruité d'Estelle à base de thé vert et le thé noir de Raven, il ne pouvait pas faire chauffer toute l'eau au même endroit : le thé noir infusait sans problème dans une eau à 90°C alors que le thé vert était généralement meilleur s'il avait infusé dans une eau d'environ 70°C. Du coup, il avait pris l'habitude de faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé vert dans une casserole, ce qui était plus facile à contrôler pour lui.

Il sortit ensuite quatre théières, deux en fonte noire, une en fonte rouge et une porcelaine, dans lesquelles il mit un filtre à thé. Dans la dernière, il plaça dans le filtre le mélange à base de thé vert d'Estelle puis, dans une de celles en fonte noire, l'Assam de Raven. Dans les deux autres, il mit respectivement un thé noir au réglisse et à l'anis dans la rouge puis un thé de Ceylan dans celle qui restait avant d'ajouter l'eau chaude correspondante à chaque théière.

Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir mais en conclut vite que ce n'était pas Rita, celle-ci ayant l'habitude de claquer les portes, quand il entendit un aboiement joyeux de Repede. Il mit quatre théières sur son plateau ainsi que deux petites cuillères, ignorant celui qui passait derrière le comptoir au même instant.

« Besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda le nouvel arrivé.

« Les clients sont censés aller s'asseoir et prendre leur thé Flynn ! »

Le dénommé Flynn croisa les bras contre son torse à cette phrase en haussant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille était son ami d'enfance et un vrai bourreau de travail. Yuri le voyait souvent à son salon de thé avec son ordinateur portable, terminant un dossier pendant sa pause déjeuner ou après le travail, ce qui signifiait généralement que le brun était bon pour l'héberger pour la nuit. Mais même s'il avait une grande confiance en son ami, il préférait qu'il reste loin de sa cuisine…

« Ça a quand même l'air lourd ce que tu t'apprêtes à porter. » fit remarquer Flynn en posant son regard sur ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau.

« Tu sais où sont les tasses. » répliqua Yuri, laissant son meilleur ami prendre quatre tasses avant de le suivre jusqu'à la table occupée par Estelle et Raven.

Tandis que le blond s'installait à côté de la jeune fille sur un pouf noir, le brun plaça la théière correspond aux goûts de chacun à la bonne place : celle en porcelaine contenant le thé vert aux agrumes devant celle aux cheveux roses, celle contenant le thé Assam devant le trentenaire, celle avec le thé de Ceylan devant son meilleur ami et la dernière, celle en fonte rouge dans laquelle infusait le thé noir au réglisse et à l'anis, devant un fauteuil noir qui attendait que vienne enfin celle qui avait l'habitude de l'occuper.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, Yuri entendit la porte du salon de thé s'ouvrir brutalement…

« Rha ! Qui sont ces abrutis qui ont rangé des livres de chimie avec des bouquins de philosophie ? Saleté de bibliothèque ! »

Rita Mordio, petit génie en sciences et connue pour sa grande susceptibilité. Entre ses courts cheveux châtains, ses yeux verts et sa tenue vestimentaire où il était aisé de remarquer qu'elle se fichait complètement de la façon dont elle arrangeait ses chaussettes, il était difficile de ne pas se souvenir d'elle et de ses colères.

Par contre, Yuri retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant que sa cadette venait directement s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, cessant de malmener cette pauvre porte comme elle le faisait à chaque fois – il envisageait de plus en plus de mettre une porte blindée mais il doutait que sa propriétaire soit de cet avis…

« Bonjour à toi aussi Rita… » dit-il tout en allant poser son plateau sur le comptoir tandis que Repede fermait la porte d'un coup de patte arrière avant d'aller poser sa tête sur les genoux de Flynn.

« Non faut être un vrai idiot pour pas être capable de ranger un livre au bon endroit ! J'ai perdu une heure pour le trouver ! » continua la plus jeune, ses yeux verts bouillonnant de rage.

« Ho ho ! Notre Rita nationale est en forme aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Raven avec un sourire amusé.

En entendant cette phrase, la plus jeune lui jeta un regard noir et, si Estelle n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de vite décaler la théière en fonte rouge, le trentenaire l'aurait déjà reçue en plein visage.

« Oh Yuri ! » fit celle aux cheveux roses en veillant à ce que son amie ne fasse pas de casse. « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour accompagner le thé ? »

« J'ai fais des madeleines tout à l'heure. Ça vous ira ? » demanda-t-il tout en retournant dans la cuisine qui lui servait essentiellement à faire chauffer de l'eau et faire quelques gourmandises simples et rapides.

« Ce sera parfait ! »

En entendant que Flynn et Estelle essayaient de convaincre Rita de laisser un sursis à Raven, il eut un sourire amusé. Ça promettait d'être une bonne journée.

* * *

NB : Début court mais pour introduire le lieu, je ne vois pas ce qu'il est nécessaire de faire de plus. En faire de trop casserait ce que je prévois pour la suite.

Auteur vs persos :

Kaleiya (boit un thé à la menthe) : Vous savez tous ce que nous allons devoir faire très prochainement j'imagine.

Belphégor (sirote un thé Earl Grey) : Refaire les réserves de thé.

Sheen (termine son thé au citron) : Et veiller à ce que tu ne sois pas dérangée dans ta pause thé.

Kaleiya : Pour une fois messieurs, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir demandé votre aide sur ce projet.


	2. Partie 1

Note : On va parler un peu de notre cher gérant et de comment il s'est retrouvé à gérer un salon de thé.

* * *

Yuri Lowell, un jeune homme ayant passé la vingtaine et sur lequel très peu de personnes auraient parié. Sa longue chevelure sombre, ses yeux gris et ses traits fins lui avaient souvent valut d'être confondu avec une fille mais ceux qui firent cette erreur apprirent bien souvent à ne plus la refaire, découvrant qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un habitué des bagarres qui avait un bon crochet du gauche quand il le fallait. Seulement, il avait, suite à ces altercations et d'autres délits mineurs, gagné une réputation de mauvais garçon et de voyou après de multiples séjours au poste de police où il était connu depuis son enfance.

Ayant perdu très jeune ses parents, il avait vécu à l'orphelinat durant toute son enfance – il avait failli être adopté à plusieurs reprises mais son caractère rebelle avait rebuté plus d'une famille, aucune ne s'estimant capable de le mater et lui préférant un de ses camarades plus calme – et son adolescence jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse émanciper une fois ses seize ans passés.

Grand habitué des fugues, il avait une fois réussi à s'enfuir de l'orphelinat sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, profitant d'une certaine agitation qui régnait ce jour-là. Il n'avait que huit ans à l'époque et avait donc bien profité de cette petite sortie improvisée pour se promener. Puis ses pas le menèrent par hasard devant ce salon de thé…

Au départ, il s'était demandé ce que cet endroit pouvait bien être et il avait hésité un petit moment avant de daigner y entrer. Il avait été assez surpris d'être accueilli par une gentille vieille dame qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il désirait boire comme thé – il faut dire aussi qu'en ce temps-là, il ne connaissait que le très répandu Earl Grey et que le thé se résumait à cela pour lui. Quand elle lui avait montré toute les variétés qu'elle possédait, il avait eu du mal à cacher son étonnement face à cette découverte mais lui précisa qu'il n'avait pas de quoi payer. La vieille dame lui dit aussitôt que c'était un cadeau de la maison et il se laissa tenter par un thé Oolong aromatisé au caramel.

Le lendemain, il y retourna et testa un autre thé, puis le cycle recommença…

Le salon de thé était devenu l'endroit où il était le plus facile à trouver. Le premier à le comprendre fut Flynn Scifo, un de ses camarades de classe avec qui il lia une amitié sincère au fil du temps. Puis il y eut le lieutenant Leblanc, un policier particulièrement dévoué à son travail et qui avait l'habitude de ramener de force Yuri à l'orphelinat après lui avoir fait un sacré sermon au commissariat.

Un jour, à l'époque de ses dix-sept ans, pour la toute première fois où il entrait dans ce lieu, il ne vit pas madame Smith, la propriétaire des lieux. Au lieu de cela, il trouva, derrière le comptoir, une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux châtains coiffés en une queue de cheval sur le côté et dont les yeux bleus cachés derrière une paire de lunettes étudiaient avec attention ce qui ressemblait fort à un registre. Il lui demanda donc qui elle était et, au lieu de se présenter, elle lui précisa que le salon était fermé pour une durée indéterminée.

Têtu comme il pouvait l'être, il insista et elle lui apprit la triste vérité : madame Smith avait fait un arrêt cardiaque hier soir et était décédée. La nouvelle lui fit un choc et, après quelques échanges de paroles – il put ainsi savoir qu'il avait affaire à une certaine madame Kingdom qui avait racheté l'endroit quelques semaines auparavant après un accord qu'elle avait passé avec la propriétaire, cette dernière n'ayant pas d'héritiers – il était retourné chez les Scifo, là où il habitait depuis son émancipation.

Après l'enterrement, quelques jours étaient passés et il eut la surprise de recevoir un coup de fil de cette fameuse madame Kingdom qui lui donnait rendez-vous devant le salon de thé. Une fois sur place, ils étaient entrés dans l'immeuble correspondant et étaient montés au premier étage, dans un appartement qui devait être juste au-dessus du salon. Il était plutôt prévu pour un couple sans enfants, ne possédant qu'une seule chambre, mais il était plus grand que les chambres d'étudiants qu'il avait pu voir avec Flynn.

De but en blanc, elle lui avait demandé si, une fois le lycée fini, il prévoyait de faire des études. Quand il lui répondit que non, n'ayant pas les moyens financiers pour cela, elle lui proposa de devenir le gérant du salon de thé à sa majorité…

« Que je… Quoi ? » dit-il, ayant encore du mal à réaliser. « Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien là ? »

« Certaine. » fit son interlocutrice avec un sourire en coin. « Bien entendu, le temps que vous ayez fini l'école et vos dix-huit ans, l'endroit sera tenu par moi-même ou par un de mes subordonnés et vous serez libre de venir à votre guise pour apprendre tout ce qu'il vous faudra savoir… »

« J'ai déjà aidé plusieurs fois madame Smith à faire des inventaires et j'ai déjà dû tenir une caisse lors d'un job d'été. »

« Ce qui me confirme que vous êtes le meilleur choix disponible si je souhaite garder le salon de thé ouvert, ce qui est le cas. Ma proposition inclus aussi cet appartement. Quelques petits travaux sont prévus et il sera à votre disposition une fois ceux-ci terminés. »

Elle lui avait ensuite remis un contrat écrit qui précisait tous les détails de cette offre et elle lui avait donné sa carte de visite pour qu'il puisse lui donner sa réponse.

Une fois chez les Scifo, Yuri avait étudié attentivement ce document ainsi que Flynn et tous deux étaient d'accord pour dire que tout cela était très avantageux pour le jeune homme en apparence. Sur conseil de son meilleur ami, il était allé voir Estelle chez elle le lendemain – ce fut la toute première fois qu'il lui rendait visite à son domicile – pour qu'elle montre ces papiers à son père, celui-ci étant notaire, et qu'il lui donne son avis professionnel dessus. Monsieur Sidos Heurassein trouva lui aussi ce contrat très avantageux pour Yuri et était même étonné de voir que cette madame Kingdom lui fasse une pareille proposition.

Le jeune homme appela donc cette dernière pour qu'ils se retrouvent au salon de thé et dès qu'il fut en face d'elle, il lui demanda pourquoi elle lui faisait une telle offre. Sa réponse fut simple : elle voulait parier sur le garçon rebelle sur lequel personne n'aurait osé miser autant.

Le contrat fut signé dans les deux minutes qui suivirent.

A présent, Yuri était plutôt satisfait de cette association. Il ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe et ne gagnait pas une fortune mais il avait au moins eu une occasion de prouver sa valeur et il l'avait saisie. Bien entendu, s'il lui prenait l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs, il savait qu'il devrait automatiquement retrouver un logement mais il n'aurait pas autant de difficultés qu'il aurait pu en avoir quelques années auparavant. Surtout qu'il avait plusieurs personnes qui étaient prêtent à appuyer sur le fait qu'il était digne de confiance, y compris le lieutenant Leblanc qui s'était gentiment plaint de ne plus autant le voir qu'avant.

« Et voici votre thé chocolat » dit-il en servant un jeune client aux cheveux blonds et dont les yeux violine étaient fixés sur un bouquin sur les stratégies du go.

Yuri continua de faire le tour de ses clients du moment, servant chaque personne présente jusqu'à parvenir à la table d'un de ses habitués, un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la longue chevelure blanche et ondulée qui, comme à son habitude, lisait tranquillement un livre, assis dans un fauteuil pourpre.

« J'ai supposé que tu prendrais encore un Darjeeling. » déclara le jeune gérant en posant la théière en fonte verte ainsi que la tasse en céramique noire sur la table. « Tu veux autre chose Duke ? »

« Ce sera parfait comme cela. Merci. » lui répondit Duke de sa voix grave et profonde, son regard rouge se reposant sur les pages de son livre.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et, en tournant la tête, il reconnut madame Kingdom qui était accompagnée d'une autre personne qui fréquentait assez souvent les lieux : Mary Kaufman, une commerçante à la longue chevelure rouge qui possédait divers magasins florissants en ville et qui aimait faire fructifier son argent.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes aussi la propriétaire de ce salon de thé ? » demanda la rousse à celle aux cheveux châtains. « Vous investissez beaucoup dans ce quartier dites-moi. »

« Comme vous dans d'autres. » répliqua son interlocutrice en l'invitant à s'installer à une table libre. « Vous m'excuserez deux minutes le temps que j'aille m'occuper de nos boissons ? »

« Allez-y. »

Pendant que Kaufman était occupée à consulter ses messages sur son téléphone, Yuri était revenu derrière son comptoir, vite rejoint par sa propriétaire.

« On est là pour les affaires visiblement. » remarqua-t-il en allant mettre les tasses et théières sales à la cuisine.

« Oui et non dans le sens qu'elle et moi sommes intéressées par le même local commercial et que j'aimerais m'assurer que, si jamais elle met la main dessus, on puisse ne pas se faire trop de concurrence dans ce quartier. » déclara madame Kingdom en le suivant.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle venait tous les jours depuis le début du mois. »

« Elle prend quoi généralement ? »

« Toujours du thé à la menthe ou un Yunnan avec du sucre. Je vais préparer ça. »

« Merci. Et je prendrais… »

« La même chose, je m'en doutais. »

Sa propriétaire eut un léger rire amusé à cette réplique de sa part puis posa ses yeux sur une assiette bien garnie.

« Et tu ajouteras quelques-uns des financiers aux amandes que je vois là. » dit-elle avant de retourner en salle.

« Bien chef ! »

Yuri alla chercher la boîte contenant le thé à la menthe tandis que l'eau était en train de chauffer. Il aurait pu prendre deux théières comme il l'aurait fait habituellement mais vu que chacune aurait la même boisson, il en sortit une en porcelaine qui était réservée à ce genre de cas et y plaça un filtre à thé avec le thé correspondant à l'intérieur. Il termina de prendre ce dont il avait besoin puis, une fois l'eau à la bonne température, il la versa dans la théière avant d'apporter le tout en salle.

« Ah ! Enfin une belle vue ! » s'exclama Kaufman en lui jetant un regard appréciateur. « Si cela peut t'intéresser, je peux te payer le double de ce qu'elle te donne si tu viens travailler pour moi. »

« C'est plutôt gonflé de tenter de me dérober aussi ostensiblement l'un de mes subordonnés. » répliqua avec amusement madame Kingdom.

« Je peux dire sans problème que ce n'est pas la pire façon dont j'ai été approché jusque-là. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin. « J'ai déjà eu droit à deux ou trois mains aux fesses depuis que je m'occupe du salon de thé. »

« Tu porterais autre chose que des pantalons serrés, ça t'arriverais moins fréquemment. »

« Ah ? Dommage. J'aime bien ce genre ce fringues. »

« J'approuve moi aussi. » fit Kaufman en admirant sa tenue vestimentaire. « Ces vêtements mettent merveilleusement bien ta silhouette en valeur. »

« Je constate que certaines personnes aiment les petits jeunes… » coupa la trentenaire aux cheveux châtains. « Surtout quand elles sont censées s'intéresser à tout autre chose dans le cas présent. »

Profitant de cette interruption, Yuri s'éloigna et alla derrière son comptoir pour encaisser les consommations de quelques clients avant de faire le tour de la salle pour nettoyer les tables. Pendant qu'il ramenait des tasses et théières sales à l'arrière, la porte s'ouvrit et Repede, parti une heure plus tôt faire un tour, entra et vint le rejoindre.

« La promenade était bonne ? » demanda-t-il à son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes.

Le chien émit un bref aboiement en guise de réponse. Apparemment, c'était le cas.

Yuri prit une petite minute pour le gratter derrière les oreilles et le laissa ensuite retourner en salle. Une fois qu'il eut vidé son plateau, il fit de même et constata au sourire de sa patronne qu'elle avait réussi à négocier avec Kaufman dans un sens qui lui convenait. La tête de Repede était posée sur ses genoux et, d'une main, elle lui caressait doucement le crâne.

A une autre table, il y avait toujours Duke, son regard rouge encore fixé sur son livre et, à la façon dont la théière en fonte verte était tournée, le jeune homme pouvait dire sans trop se tromper que celui aux cheveux immaculés n'allait pas tarder à partir et qu'il attendait probablement d'avoir fini son chapitre ou sa page pour s'exécuter. Une fois qu'il serait parti, il commencerait probablement à s'atteler à la vaisselle en attendant que les derniers clients s'en aillent ou que d'autres, de dernière minute, n'arrivent. Après, il n'aurait plus qu'à fermer, finir ce qu'il avait à faire puis monter dans son appartement pour que lui et Repede dînent en tête-à-tête avant de se regarder un film à la télé.

Et puis demain matin, il ouvrirait à nouveau le salon de thé.

* * *

NB : Et c'est ainsi que s'achève la partie de Yuri. Les prochains chapitres s'intéresseront à la clientèle du salon de thé.

Auteur vs persos :

Asahi (lit un livre sur le Monopoly)

Kaleiya : Toi, tu révises des stratégies de jeux…

Asahi : Je vois ma mère demain et c'est à son tour de choisir le jeu donc je me prépare en conséquence.

Belphégor : Marrant que tu veuilles gagner à ce point.

Asahi : Le perdant paye le dessert choisi par le gagnant.

Kaleiya (à Belphégor) : Je crois que quelqu'un veut son gâteau au chocolat…

Belphégor : C'est peu de le dire…


	3. Partie 2

Note : On commence le bal de nos habitués du salon de thé avec une de nos princesses préférées.

Estellise Sidos Heurassein était une jeune fille sage et d'une grande gentillesse qui faisait des études de littérature. Elle était très facile à reconnaître de par ses cheveux roses coupés en carré qui lui allaient à merveille – ils étaient blond cendré à l'origine mais elle les avait teints à l'adolescence et, se préférant ainsi, elle avait décidé de les garder avec cette couleur peu commune –, se mariant très bien à ses grands yeux turquoise, sa peau claire et son cœur en or. Venant d'une famille aisée, elle était toujours très bien habillée dans un style certes classique mais qui lui correspondait parfaitement et avait reçu une éducation basée sur la politesse et le respect.

La première fois qu'elle était entrée dans ce salon de thé fut lors de ses années de collège où elle avait voulu prendre un raccourci pour rentrer chez elle. La rue était calme et ne comportait que peu de commerces : une boulangerie, une petite épicerie et le fameux lieu qu'elle fréquenta régulièrement par la suite.

La vieille dame qui tenait cet endroit à l'époque balayait devant sa porte et, curieuse, Estellise lui avait demandé quel genre de magasin elle pouvait bien gérer. La propriétaire de ce lieu l'invita donc à entrer pour le découvrir et elle fut surprise d'y découvrir des fauteuils qui lui hurlaient de venir s'y asseoir, des poufs dans lesquels elle aurait pu s'enfoncer avec plaisir, des chaises qui semblaient être plus que confortables et des tables en bois clair, tantôt basses, tantôt hautes pour s'adapter aux divers sièges présents. Elle vit ensuite les étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient des boîtes en métal avec différents noms marqués dessus.

Quand elle lui demanda quel thé elle désirait boire, la jeune fille avait instinctivement demandé un thé au goût dit russe, étant une amatrice d'agrumes, et elle alla s'asseoir en face du jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns qui était le seul autre client présent ce jour-là.

C'est ainsi qu'Estellise et Yuri s'étaient rencontrés. La première avait apprécié cette compagnie si différente de celle à laquelle elle était habituée et le second s'était laissé charmer par ce personnage rempli de générosité et de gentillesse. Le salon de thé était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous et, de temps en temps, l'un des deux amenait quelques gourmandises, soit achetées dans une pâtisserie, soit faites maison, tout cela pour le plaisir de les partager autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

C'était d'ailleurs le jour de leur rencontre qu'elle avait gagné le surnom « d'Estelle » auprès du jeune homme et qu'elle se faisait appeler ainsi par ses amis les plus proches.

Même aujourd'hui, ce rituel se faisait encore bien qu'à présent, ils n'étaient plus de simples clients et que leur petit cercle s'était bien étendu au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres. L'autre détail qui avait changé était dans la rue elle-même où la boulangerie avait changé de propriétaire, l'actuel proposant à présent de délicieux gâteaux que la jeune femme venait parfois acheter pour renouveler cette tradition qui existait entre elle et un de ses amis les plus chers. D'autres commerces étaient aussi en train de se monter, quelques locaux vacants ayant trouvé preneurs, ce qui promettait d'amener un peu plus d'animation dans ce quartier.

« Y a pas à dire, cette tarte aux pommes est une tuerie ! » fit Yuri en engloutissant le dernier morceau de sa part.

« Et avec un thé à l'orange, c'est parfait ! » s'exclama Estelle après avoir savouré avec délice ce qu'elle avait en bouche.

« Juste dommage que l'autre ténor chante parfois en travaillant. Pas qu'il chante faux mais ça surprend quand ça lui prend. »

« Moi je trouve que c'est justement ce qui lui donne son charme à ce boulanger. Sa voix te transporte directement à l'opéra quand tu l'entends. »

« Oh ? C'est très agréable d'entendre ce genre de compliments ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte du salon pour voir qu'un jeune trentenaire venait d'entrer avec un carton à pâtisseries vert anis dans les mains. Il avait des cheveux blond vénitien qui dépassaient de son bandana blanc, des yeux vert émeraude qui pétillaient et un grand sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant ses dents blanches qui tranchaient avec sa peau légèrement bronzée. Son habillement se résumait à un jean classique et un tee-shirt bleu ciel ainsi qu'à un tablier blanc portant le logo de la boulangerie voisine.

« Ça y est… Les chevilles vont en prendre un coup là… » fit Yuri avant de voir apparaître le fameux carton de pâtisseries sous son nez. « … Mais c'était sincère ! De quoi tu as besoin Sheen ? »

« Ha ha ha ! J'aimerais faire des tiramisus au thé Matcha donc si ce petit échange te convient… » proposa le dénommé Sheen en ouvrant la boîte, révélant quatre éclairs au chocolat.

« Je vais te chercher ça ! »

« Oh j'y pense ! » s'exclama Estelle pendant que Yuri allait fouiller dans ses boîtes de thé. « Ce sera l'anniversaire de ma mère ce week-end et elle aime beaucoup la pâte d'amandes. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez me proposer comme gâteau ? »

« Avec de la pâte d'amandes… » réfléchit le pâtissier. « Si elle aime les fruits confits, je peux te proposer un Ambassadeur. Faudra juste me préciser la couleur que tu veux sur le dessus. »

« Ce serait parfait ! Et du blanc serait idéal. »

« C'est noté ! Il sera prêt pour ce samedi très chère et fidèle cliente au joli sourire... »

« Merci de ne pas tenter de draguer ma clientèle… » lança Yuri en fermant le paquet de thé Matcha qu'il avait fini de remplir. « Surtout que t'es fiancé il me semble. »

« J'ai le vague souvenir d'une fois où je suis entré ici et où tu étais très occupé à faire des câlins à la gente féminine… J'étais limite jaloux ! »

Estelle rit à la mention de ce souvenir. Cette humeur « câline » du brun aux cheveux longs venait d'un petit pari qu'il avait fait avec Raven et qu'elle avait habilement réussi à détourner en un concours de celui qui aurait enlacé le plus de femmes, ce qui avait fait rager le trentenaire. Il faut dire que Yuri n'avait essuyé absolument aucun refus contrairement à son aîné.

« C'était un p'tit défi qu'un vieux pervers m'avait lancé. » déclara le concerné en donnant son paquet à Sheen. « Ça te suffira ? »

« Je pense que oui. » fit celui aux yeux émeraude en soupesant ce qu'il avait en main. « Merci pour tout et à la prochaine ! »

« Au revoir ! »

Le trentenaire aux cheveux blonds vénitiens fut à peine sortit que Duke entra calmement dans le salon, tenant deux livres dans une main. La jeune femme lui fit signe de venir s'installer à sa table quand elle croisa son regard.

« Bonjour Duke. » dit-elle une fois qu'il prit place dans un fauteuil pourpre. « Cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« J'étais en Islande ces derniers jours. » déclara-t-il en posant sur la table les deux livres qu'il avait avec lui. « Ma chance a été que l'activité solaire de cette année m'a permis d'assister à un superbe spectacle de lumières dans le ciel. »

« Whaou ! J'adorerais voir des aurores boréales ! C'est juste dommage qu'elles n'apparaissent qu'en hiver. »

« Le froid est supportable en Islande et puis, grâce à vous, j'avais de quoi m'occuper durant le voyage. »

Il poussa vers elle les deux livres qu'il avait amenés avec lui, deux ouvrages qu'elle lui avait prêtés trois semaines plus tôt après qu'elle lui ait emprunté son exemplaire des Misérables. Depuis que tous deux avait fait connaissance et s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour la lecture, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'échanger des livres pour faire d'intéressantes découvertes ou pour débattre de leur contenu autour d'une tasse de thé.

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit-elle tout en les mettant dans son sac. « Oh et servez-vous ! J'ai amené cette tarte pour qu'elle puisse être mangée après tout. »

Tandis que Duke prit une part de tarte aux pommes, Yuri vint poser une tasse en céramique noire ainsi qu'une théière en fonte rouge près du dernier arrivé avant de reprendre sa place.

« Rita ne vient pas aujourd'hui ? » demanda le jeune gérant en reprenant avec gourmandise une part de ce dessert aux pommes.

« Non, elle travaille sur un nouveau projet dont elle ne m'a donné aucun détail. »

Estelle était un peu triste au départ quand sa meilleure amie avait refusé de lui en dire en plus mais elle comprenait que sa cadette veuille garder le secret sur certaines choses tant qu'elles n'étaient pas finalisées. Cependant, elle devait admettre que, parfois, elle était un peu inquiète pour elle…

« J'en connais un qui va être ravi de constater son absence aujourd'hui. » fit Yuri avec un sourire amusé en coin. « Pour une fois qu'il n'aura pas mal à la tête après avoir fait ses devoirs ici… »

Un rire échappa à la jeune fille ainsi qu'un rictus amusé à Duke. C'est vrai qu'on était mercredi, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait forcément venir et peut-être pas tout seul suivant si sa camarade de classe n'avait pas d'autres activités de prévues.

En parlant du loup, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir ainsi qu'un aboiement bien familier…

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » firent deux jeunes adolescents en entrant dans le salon de thé, Repede les accompagnants.

Karol et Patty, deux collégiens qui venaient souvent les mercredis après-midi pour faire leurs devoirs ici. Le jeune garçon était reconnaissable avec ses cheveux châtain désordonnés ainsi que son énorme sac qu'il avait toujours avec lui et la jeune fille avec son chapeau de pirate ainsi que ses jolies tresses blondes. D'ailleurs, le premier regardait la salle avec inquiétude…

« Elle est où Rita ? » demanda Karol, dissimulant très mal son angoisse de voir débarquer d'un coup celle au caractère explosif.

« Elle ne viendr… » commença Estelle avant d'être subitement interrompue par Yuri.

« Je crois que c'est elle que je vois arriver. »

A cette simple phrase, le visage de Karol se décomposa, au plus grand amusement du jeune gérant du salon qui ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Ayant pitié du jeune adolescent, la jeune femme rétablit vite la vérité.

« Rita a du travail donc tu ne la verras pas aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain poussa un grand soupir de soulagement face à cette nouvelle tandis que sa camarade aux cheveux blonds alla prendre place sur un pouf noir, Repede venant s'installer à côté d'elle.

« C'est pas cool de me faire ça Yuri ! » fit Karol en allant chercher une chaise pourpre. « J'ai cru voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte nanoja ? » demanda Patty qui avait remarqué le carton de pâtisseries vert anis amené par Sheen.

A cette question, le jeune homme quitta très vite son siège pour s'emparer de l'objet en question.

« C'est pas pour vous ! » s'exclama-t-il en disparaissant vite dans sa cuisine.

« Mais… Y a quoi dans ce carton ? » demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux rebelles.

« Des éclairs au chocolat. » l'éclaira Estelle avec un sourire amusé. « Sheen les a amenés tout à l'heure. »

« Et il se les garde pour lui ? Non mais il pourrait les partager ! »

A cette réplique, Yuri sortit sa tête de sa cuisine, regardant son cadet en haussant un sourcil.

« Cap'tain Karol, rappelle-moi combien de consommations tu as payé depuis que tu viens ici ? »

Le jeune adolescent fit la moue en entendant cela, ce qui amusa beaucoup sa camarade.

« Aucune… » répondit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

« Nous sommes d'accord. » fit Yuri avant de porter son attention sur Patty. « Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Hmm. » réfléchit celle aux tresses blonde. « La même chose que Karol, ça m'ira bien nanoja. »

Tandis que le gérant disparu de nouveau pour préparer du thé, Duke tendit à chaque adolescent une part de tarte, chacun le remerciant avant de goûter le dessert avec gourmandise. Ils sortirent ensuite leurs agendas respectifs, montrant à Estelle ce qu'il leur restait à faire pour le lendemain et lui demandant si elle pouvait leur donner un coup de pouce. Celui à la chevelure immaculée proposa lui aussi son aide, jetant un œil au livre que les deux jeunes gens devaient étudier. Puis revint Yuri avec une théière en fonte noire qui contenait du thé noir au caramel que les plus jeunes accueillirent avec grand plaisir.

Tous prirent leur temps, comme souvent, et se dirent au revoir au moment de partir, se promettant par un échange de sourires qu'ils s'y retrouveraient de nouveau dans un très proche avenir…

NB : Petite précision concernant Patty : elle dit souvent « nanoja » à la fin de ses phrases, qui est un terme intraduisible. Je ne pensais pas au départ la montrer maintenant mais vu qu'elle proche de Karol niveau âge, ça aurait été bizarre que je ne le fasse pas.

Auteur vs Persos :

Sheen (prépare le repas du soir)

Kaleiya : C'est dingue comme ça sent bon quand il cuisine…

Belphégor : Pas comme avec d'autres qui font des mélanges pas nets ou qui ne savent pas faire bouillir correctement de l'eau…

Asahi &amp; Orieul (jettent un regard noir à Belphégor)


	4. Partie 3

Note : Je pensais faire quelqu'un d'autre au départ mais face à une brusque hésitation de ma part, Raven s'est imposé donc c'est à son tour.

* * *

Schwann Raven Oltorain – pour faire plus simple pour tous, il se faisait appeler « Raven » -, de son vrai nom Damuron Altomais, était un homme célibataire se rapprochant de plus en plus de la quarantaine et, profitant du fait qu'il logeait seul dans son appartement, vivait sa vie comme cela lui entendait. Entre ses cheveux bruns qu'il gardait attachés la plupart du temps – il ne les détachait que quand il devait soigner son apparence pour une occasion particulière -, sa barbe de trois jours, ses yeux bleus et sa tenue souvent débraillée – il portait souvent soit une vieille cravate violette, soit une ancienne veste sans forme dans les mêmes tons -, il faisait négligé mais restait un assez bel homme malgré tout. Mais, dans le quartier, presque personne ne savait que, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître, il venait d'une famille fortunée et qu'il pouvait, s'il le désirait, se payer bien mieux que le simple deux pièces dans lequel il logeait.

A l'origine, il avait été contraint de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre, son père en ayant plus qu'assez de le voir courir après toute représentante de la gente féminine et espérant qu'il deviendrait assez sérieux pour prendre sa suite. Raven y avait rencontré la seule femme dont il tomba vraiment amoureux : Casey. Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle était, lors d'une arrestation, ils n'avaient pas vu que leur homme avait un complice et, qui plus est, armé. Sa coéquipière avait pris le coup à sa place, s'étant interposée pour le protéger.

Si le coupable avait fini par être arrêté puis jugé, elle par contre était morte sur le trajet de l'hôpital, ce qui l'avait profondément affecté au point qu'il avait décidé de tout plaquer pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs et se reconstruire, changeant au passage son nom pour ne pas être retrouvé.

Arrivé dans cette ville, il avait vite trouvé cet appartement dans ce quartier qui était à un prix intéressant, s'était dégoté un travail lui permettant de payer ses factures et avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec sa vie passé ainsi que sa famille. Il sortait de temps en temps avec des femmes rencontrées dans un bar mais rien de sérieux.

Un jour, en rentrant chez lui la tête pleine d'idées noires, il avait reçu un violent coup dans le dos et, en se retournant, il avait été un peu surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec la vieille madame Smith qui habitait l'immeuble en face du sien. L'air visiblement très contrariée, elle lui avait ordonné de rentrer dans son salon de thé. Il avait d'abord poliment refusé puis, quand elle le frappa de nouveau avec son balai, il se dépêcha d'y entrer et s'installa sur la première chaise libre à sa portée, ce qui avait énormément fait rire celle qui était assise en face.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? » avait-il demandé à celle aux longs cheveux châtain et aux yeux aciers en face de lui.

« Qui sait ? » lui avait-elle répondu avant de repartir dans un éclat de rire tandis qu'il vit soudainement apparaître une théière en fonte noire avec la tasse qui allait avec devant lui.

C'est donc en cette fameuse fin d'après-midi qu'il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, bu du thé, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire auparavant, lui qui carburait surtout au café noir. Il avait aussi rencontré Salomé Kingdom, une femme séduisante qui l'avait superbement éconduit en déclarant qu'il gaspillait ses talents, puis celui qui devint l'actuel gérant du salon de thé ainsi que son voisin, Yuri Lowell. Il n'aurait pas connu le jeune homme à l'époque, il était quasi certain qu'il aurait pu le confondre avec une femme et le draguer… puis se prendre un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour la peine.

Il avait, depuis, pris l'habitude de s'y arrêter assez souvent le matin pour prendre le petit déjeuner et de passer au moins une fois lors de ses jours de repos pour y trouver un peu de chaleur humaine à l'époque où madame Smith était encore vivante. Après que Salomé Kingdom en soit devenue la propriétaire et qu'elle ait placé Yuri comme gérant, il venait plutôt dans le but de passer un peu de bon temps et faire d'intéressantes rencontres, au point que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns s'amusait parfois à lui lancer quelques piques.

Ce matin-là, comme bien souvent, il était le tout premier client du salon de thé et, comme à son habitude, il avait demandé un thé Assam qu'il partageait avec celui qui, avec le temps, était devenu un ami. Avant de venir s'installer, il avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter des croissants dans la boulangerie voisine et avait amené le courrier reçu, ayant croisé le facteur en sortant.

« Si je me fis à cette carte postale, Judy est au Pérou. » fit Yuri en lui montrant la photo du Macchu Pichu qui se trouvait dessus.

« Judith chérie… » se lamenta le trentenaire en pensant à la jeune femme aux courbes de rêve qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis un bon moment. « J'ai hâte qu'elle revienne enfin ! »

« Tu sais que ça ne fais que deux semaines qu'elle est partie en voyage le vieux ? »

« Seulement ? Je croyais que cela faisait déjà deux ans ! »

Le jeune homme soupira de dépit face à cela puis lui tendit la carte postale. Raven la prit et remarqua vite la petite ligne que la jeune femme avait laissée à son intention :

_Et j'espère que tu te portes bien Raven._

Cette petite attention suffit à lui réchauffer le cœur et, très certainement, à le faire sourire bêtement vu la grimace qu'était en train de faire Yuri.

« Ouvre plutôt ton courrier le vieux au lieu de fantasmer sur quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Sauf que vu la tête de l'enveloppe, il était quasi certain que ce n'était pas une facture ou la lettre d'une admiratrice – d'ailleurs, il fallait absolument qu'il demande à Sheen comment il faisait pour en recevoir une telle pile chaque jour. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux et vit entrer Salomé Kingdom, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc à manches courtes ainsi que d'un pantalon droit noir et de ballerines en cuir sombre. Par contre, malgré ses lunettes de soleil, son visage trahissait une légère contrariété.

« Tiens ? Je croyais que vous ne veniez que demain ? » s'étonna Yuri en voyant sa propriétaire.

« Je sais mais j'ai eu comme un imprévu… » fit-elle en regardant avec méfiance du côté de la rue.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Un thé fort serait parfait. Je sens que la journée va être assez rude. »

Tandis que le jeune homme emporta la théière en fonte pour refaire du thé Assam, celle aux longs cheveux châtain vint s'installer sur un pouf pourpre, posant ses lunettes de soleil sur la table avant de se masser les tempes.

« C'est toujours plus agréable de voir une belle femme le matin quand on se lève ! » fit-il sur un ton léger en regardant cette femme qui, étrangement, n'avait pas pris la moindre ride depuis qu'il la connaissait.

« Je croirais entendre Sheen parler à ses clientes… » commença-t-elle avant de poser son regard acier sur l'enveloppe qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir. « Je vois que le facteur est passé. »

« Ah oui… Certains ont été gâtés par la gente féminine de ce que j'ai pu voir, au point qu'il y a de quoi être jaloux ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que le grand baratineur qui sous-exploite ses talents a bien pu recevoir ? Une lettre de menace ? »

Raven fit une légère grimace à cette question. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment savoir ce que cette enveloppe pouvait contenir et espérait que c'était juste de la pub… sauf que vu l'apparence du contenant ce qu'il avait reçu, peu de chances que ce soit le cas car généralement, ceux qui envahissaient sa boîte aux lettres de prospectus inutiles ou d'offres d'abonnement à divers magazines faisaient toujours au moins une faute à son nom de famille et n'étant pas du genre à perdre leur temps à écrire son adresse à la main.

Tandis que Yuri revenait avec du thé pour Salomé, avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, la propriétaire du salon s'empara de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans lui demander son avis.

« Hey ! C'est privé ! » s'exclama le plus âgé en tentant de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, sans succès car celle aux longs cheveux châtain adopta une position couchée afin de pouvoir lire le mystérieux courrier tout en lui mettant son pied en pleine figure pour le tenir à distance.

« Plus maintenant ! » déclara-t-elle en déchirant l'enveloppe, lui permettant ainsi de récupérer la carte se trouvant à l'intérieur.

« On dirait un faire-part. » fit remarquer le plus jeune en fixant la carte qui possédaient un joli dessin de fleurs blanches.

Une seconde après l'avoir ouverte, Salomé reprit une position assise, permettant à Raven de pouvoir se tenir le nez et vérifier ainsi qu'elle ne le lui avait pas cassé. Elle termina de lire la carte puis la lui tendit, son visage ayant pris un air grave. Intrigué à la fois par l'expression de celle possédant le salon de thé et par ce qu'il avait reçu, il prit ceci dans sa main et posa ses yeux sur le texte se trouvant à l'intérieur.

« Monsieur Zacharia Atomais et Madame Léonore Delatour ont le regret de vous annoncer le décès de leur oncle Spaido Atomais… »

… Quoi ? Son père était… mort ? Et comment ses cousins avaient fait pour le retrouver au juste ? Personne ne savait qu'il vivait ic…

Non… Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait le savoir…

Il interrompit ses interrogations en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et, à son plus grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas en voyant cette personne de son passé mais plutôt en constatant que cet air contrarié était réapparu sur le visage de Salomé. Est-ce que le fameux imprévu qu'elle avait mentionné était en fait cet homme aux cheveux rebelles d'un noir profond, les yeux sombres cachés derrière des lunettes d'aviateurs, la mâchoire carrée, la carrure accentuée par une veste en cuir brun, la peau mate et, si sa mémoire était bonne, avait tout juste été promu sergent la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ?

« Bonjour monsieur. » fit Yuri qui s'était levé pour accueillir son client. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Tu lui sers du thé à l'arsenic à ce crétin ! » s'exclama subitement Salomé sur un ton venimeux à l'attention de son employé tout en jetant un regard noir au nouveau venu.

« Je vois qu'une certaine avocate au beau cul n'a pas changé… » déclara ce dernier en grimaçant. « Je reste persuadé que tu aurais eu un mari, il serait déjà six pieds sous terre. »

« J'approuve totalement pour la partie sur la courbe de son fessier ! » lança Raven tout en faisant un salut amical à son ancien collègue de travail, Yannick Hunter ou Yann pour les intimes.

La propriétaire du salon de thé grogna et se leva de sa place pour aller dans la petite cuisine où Yuri préparait ses boissons chaudes, non sans oublier de violemment écraser le pied des deux hommes au passage, leur faisant pousser à tous deux un petit cri de douleur.

« Voyons le bon côté : elle a l'habitude de viser plus haut quand elle est énervée donc elle va vite se calmer. » déclara en s'installant face à lui tout en ôtant ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux noirs comme du charbon.

« Tu es sorti avec elle toi… » conclut Raven, se souvenant que son ex-collègue était un collectionneur de rendez-vous avec des femmes.

« Couché avec serait plus exact et, vu que j'ai failli pas me réveiller après, je ne renouvellerai jamais l'expérience… » confia Yann avec une certaine terreur. « Même si elle est super bonne au lit. »

Cette phrase déclencha le vol plané d'un couteau depuis la petite cuisine qui, si le sergent Hunter n'avait pas eu le bon réflexe de décaler sa tête sur le côté, aurait fini planté dans son crâne. C'est ainsi que celui à l'habituelle cravate violette ajouta un nouvel adjectif à la belle Salomé : vénéneuse.

« Pour changer de sujet… » commença Raven en montrant le faire-part à son ancien collègue. « J'imagine que c'est toi qui leur a donné mon adresse actuelle. »

« Ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu refuses de venir. » déclara Yann, compréhensif. « Mais pense que légalement, c'est à toi que revient l'affaire familiale et de ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils ne se voient pas trop le faire à ta place. »

« C'est dommage car je n'en ai jamais voulu donc ils vont devoir envisager de la vendre… »

« Une minute… » fit Yuri qui venait de sortir pour apporter sa consommation au sergent Hunter et qui le fixait à la fois avec étonnement et suspicion. « T'as de l'argent le vieux ? »

Mince… Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de laisser une ardoise ici sans avoir besoin de donner d'excuse ou de recevoir quelques réductions venait de perdre en quelques secondes son petit avantage… Et vu le sourire mauvais sur les lèvres du jeune homme, il était bon pour payer la totalité de sa dette en sortant.

« Elle vaut cher cette entreprise familiale ? » demanda Salomé, faisant mine de compter la caisse au comptoir.

« Une certaine somme. » répondit nonchalamment Raven en prenant une gorgée de thé.

« Alors je sortirai une de mes robes noires pour l'enterrement de ton père. »

A cette phrase, il faillit avaler de travers et se mit à tousser, croyant avoir mal entendu durant un instant. Mais en voyant que la propriétaire des lieux notait soigneusement la date sur son téléphone, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Et l'empire des forces du mal vient de s'agrandir… » soupira Yann avec dépit tout en esquivant un nouveau projectile qui lui était destiné.

* * *

NB : Un peu galéré avec celui-là étrangement mais au moment où je me suis assise à une table d'un salon de thé que j'adore, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'ai bloqué car mes doigts tapaient d'eux-mêmes sur mon clavier. Comme quoi, quand on est dans la bonne ambiance…

Auteur vs Persos :

Mélissa : Y a les malfaiteurs habituels qui ont disparu bien vite…

Asahi : Je soupçonne qu'ils ont senti le vent tourner.

Kaleiya : Je doute que cela dure car j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient du travail et que Salomé les attend de pied ferme…

Mélissa : Pourquoi ai-je des doutes sur la légalité dudit travail ?

Asahi : Parce qu'on parle d'une association de malfaiteurs.

Kaleiya : Et moi je trouve bizarre que vous soyez si sages en étant tous les deux dans la même pièce…


	5. Partie 4

Note : Comme je coince un peu pour Rita, je passe à Karol.

* * *

Karol Capel était un jeune adolescent de douze ans qui se fondait facilement dans la masse avec ses cheveux châtain en bataille et ses yeux marron. Cependant, il était très reconnaissable à son gros sac qu'il trimballait en permanence avec lui et qui semblait peser lourd, faisant que beaucoup s'étonnaient de voir un garçon de cette taille arriver à soulever avec facilité un objet qui avait l'air de faire la moitié de son poids. Sa camarade de classe, Patty Fleur, était plus originale avec son chapeau de pirate, la jeune adolescente aux nattes blondes adorant se faire passer pour l'un d'eux quand ils jouaient ensemble.

Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était plutôt étonnant que deux jeunes gens comme eux viennent d'eux-mêmes dans un salon de thé dont la clientèle était généralement des adultes. Mais le hasard faisant parfois bien les choses, c'est Repede, le chien du gérant et leur compagnon de jeu régulier, qui les avaient amenés à cet endroit. Yuri leur avait ainsi fait découvrir le thé sous toutes ses couleurs, à la fois à leur plus grand plaisir et leur regret…

Oui car si Patty n'avait aucune préférence particulière et laissait le jeune homme choisir pour elle le plus souvent, le palais de Karol lui avait vite révélé que le thé vert n'était pas du tout de son goût, faisant qu'il ne demandait quasiment que des thés noirs aromatisés, le plus souvent quand ils avaient des saveurs caramélisées.

Le salon de thé était ainsi devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous favori où ils avaient rencontré beaucoup de personnes intéressantes. Régulièrement, ils venaient faire leurs devoirs là-bas, trouvant cela bien plus agréable que de rester chez eux.

« Vous faites un exposé sur quel sujet au juste ? » leur demanda Yuri après avoir déposé une théière en fonte noire contenant du thé au caramel et une autre rouge qui dégageait une légère odeur de châtaigne.

« On nous a imposé Louis XIV. » soupira Patty avec dépit. « J'aurais voulu Barbe Noire nanoja… »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il était au programme tu sais… » fit remarquer Karol en se souvenant de la tête de leur professeur quand celle aux nattes blondes avait suggéré de faire la biographie de ce célèbre pirate. « Et puis il y a beaucoup de choses à dire sur le roi soleil donc on a de quoi faire. »

« Va falloir bien trier dans ce cas car si ma mémoire est bonne, il a vécu longtemps. » déclara le gérant en jetant un coup d'œil aux livres que les plus jeunes avaient empruntés à la bibliothèque.

« C'est un peu pour ça qu'on est venu le commencer ici car on s'est dit qu'on aurait de bonnes chances de trouver un expert en buvant du thé chez toi. »

Yuri avait parfaitement compris de quel expert ils parlaient mais, ce dernier étant plutôt imprévisible concernant ses visites au salon de thé, il pouvait très bien ne jamais venir ce jour… C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient joué la sécurité en faisant un détour par la bibliothèque.

« C'est un scandale que vous ne serviez pas de café monsieur ! »

Les deux adolescents levèrent le nez pour voir que leur aîné et ami était derrière son comptoir, visiblement exaspéré par une cliente un peu bourgeoise.

« J'ai du café mais pas de l'alcool. Nuance. » rectifia Yuri d'un ton glacial.

« Comment pouvez-vous ne pas servir ma boisson préférée ? » s'emporta la femme sans écouter son interlocuteur. « Mais après tout, un établissement bas de gamme comme celui-ci ne peut pas connaître des breuvages qui les dépassent ! »

« Mais quelle cruche celle-là ! » murmura Patty à l'oreille de Karol. « Elle n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'ennuyer les autres ? »

« Je plains Yuri… » dit-il à voix basse à sa camarade. « Il a l'air de se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. »

Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme à la peau bien mate et dont les courts cheveux blancs créaient un fort contraste, accentué avec le pull beige dénudé aux épaules et le jean noir qu'elle portait. Ses yeux sombres s'étaient à peine posés sur la bourgeoise que cette dernière fit demi-tour vers la porte et… semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Eh bien ! » s'exclama celle qui avait fait un scandale. « Ouvrez-moi donc la porte ! »

La nouvelle venue échangea un regard interloqué avec le gérant avant que ses lèvres peintes de noir n'esquissent un sourire moqueur.

« Mais bien sûr madame… »

Elle s'exécuta dans un geste théâtral et, tandis que celle qui l'avait traitée comme une domestique passait près d'elle, sa longue main aux doigts fins se glissa rapidement dans son sac à main pour en ressortir avec un portefeuille de cuir blanc qu'elle fourra ensuite sous son pull. Une fois la voie libre, elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire et reprit en main l'objet du délit.

« Ça lui apprendra à oublier que l'esclavage a été aboli depuis un moment. » déclara-t-elle en posant sur le comptoir un billet venant du portefeuille qu'elle avait dérobé à l'instant. « Et la même chose que d'habitude s'il te plait. »

« Thé à la figue donc. » confirma Yuri avec un sourire complice. « Oh et Orieul, tes services sont demandés dans un autre domaine. »

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil avant que le gérant ne lui désigne leur table. Karol leva la main pour lui dire de venir, ce qu'elle fit avec un plaisir non dissimulé – c'était plutôt logique dans le sens où Orieul Ryo, en plus d'avoir des talents de pickpocket largement reconnus par les habitués du salon de thé et les services de police, était une passionnée d'histoire et n'hésitait pas à partager ses connaissances quand on savait comment le lui demander ou qu'elle était de très bonne humeur.

« Ça sent les devoirs d'histoire ça… » fit-elle en s'installant à leur table avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Et aussi la châtaigne caramélisée donc j'imagine que quelqu'un a un thé à la châtaigne par ici. »

« Bien vu nanoja ! » fit Patty en désignant la théière de fonte rouge où se trouvait la boisson que Yuri lui avait choisie.

« On a un exposé sur Louis XIV à faire. » précisa Karol en montrant au passage les livres qu'ils avaient empruntés. « J'imagine qu'il faut forcément parler du château de Versailles… »

« Si tu parles de Versailles, tu dois d'abord mentionner qu'il est inspiré du château de Vaux-le-Vicomte ou bien tu vas passer à côté d'un détail important. » le coupa Orieul tandis que son thé à la figue lui était servi. « Louis XIV l'avait visité et en a été jaloux. C'est ce qui l'a amené à faire construire celui de Versailles. »

Comme espéré, elle connaissait bien le sujet. Elle allait bien les aider donc.

« L'exposé doit durer combien de temps en présentation ? » demanda la voleuse en sirotant son thé.

« Une demi-heure environ. » répondit le jeune adolescent en vérifiant ce qui était noté sur son agenda.

« Le sujet nous a été imposé malheureusement… » s'attrista de nouveau celle aux nattes blondes. « J'aurais voulu faire Barbe Noire… »

« Ah ! L'histoire de la piraterie ! » s'enthousiasma Orieul. « Edward Teach est un des plus connus , c'est vrai, mais il y a eu de sacrés personnages comme Olivier Levasseur dit « La buse », Anne Bonnie, Mary Read, John Rackam, Avery … »

« On pourrait peut-être travailler sur le plan de l'exposé non ? »

Dès qu'on parlait de piraterie, Karol savait que ces deux-là étaient immédiatement à fond dans le sujet donc s'il ne les coupait pas vite, ils en avaient encore pour un bon moment.

« Exact. » admit la voleuse avant de se mettre à réfléchir. « Louis XIV a eu plusieurs maîtresses donc on va juste survoler le sujet en ne citant que les plus connues comme Louise de Lavallière, Françoise de Montespan ou encore Madame Scarron alias Madame de Maintenon… »

« Et n'oublie pas que c'est un exposé présenté devant des gosses de treize ans ! » rappela Yuri alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux pour nettoyer une table.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux sous-entendre mon cher… »

« Que de ce que j'ai pu apprendre via quelques ragots, toi et ton fiancé êtes très portés sur les histoires réservées aux adultes. Et vous ne faites pas qu'en raconter parait-il… »

Karol et Patty échangèrent un regard intrigué à cette phrase, se demandant de quoi leur ami pouvait bien parler tandis qu'Orieul s'était mise à pester au sujet de celui qu'elle appelait communément « le frangin » et qu'il ferait bien, selon elle, de se mêler de ses affaires s'il ne voulait pas voir sortir certains de ses petits secrets un jour.

« Je n'ai pas encore été arrêtée pour exhibitionnisme mon cher donc tut tut ! » fit-elle en lui mimant de fermer sa bouche.

« Vol à l'étalage par contre… » contra Yuri d'un air blasé avant de regarder en direction de la boulangerie. « Le pire est qu'il ne t'empêche pas… »

« Je n'aborderai plus ce sujet en dehors de la présence de mon avocat… »

« Sauf si ton avocate décide de ne plus payer ta caution un jour… »

En entendant cette voix glaciale, Orieul se mit à pâlir d'un coup et découvrit ainsi que, pendant qu'ils discutaient, Salomé était entrée dans le salon de thé. Karol, à cet instant, se demanda pourquoi tant de gens avait peur de cette femme qui était pourtant si gentille avec lui et Patty…

« Patron… » commença la voleuse en tremblant de peur. « Je suis juste en train de donner un petit cours d'histoire à ces deux jeunes gens pleins d'avenir… »

« Cesse ton baratin. » coupa fermement la propriétaire des lieux avant de plisser les yeux avec méfiance. « D'ailleurs, je me demande à présent quel objet a bien pu tomber entre tes mains et dont la disparition ne t'a pas encore été imputée… »

« Je jure que j'ai été sage comme une image ! »

Même Karol n'était pas dupe, lui-même ayant pu voir que leur passionnée d'histoire avait des mains baladeuses qui étaient capables de s'emparer de tout et de n'importe quoi – il se rappelait notamment la fois où son stylo avait mystérieusement disparu de sa trousse alors qu'il venait de l'y ranger et qu'il avait récupéré ce dernier après que Yuri ait forcé celle aux cheveux blancs à le lui rendre si elle ne voulait pas qu'il ordonne à Repede de la chasser dès qu'elle était à moins de deux mètres de la porte d'entrée. Déjà que le chien était très méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle au point de refuser tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui donner pour l'amadouer… Quoique le jeune adolescent avait déjà reçu comme conseil de Sheen de ne pas accepter tout plat que la voleuse aurait pu cuisiné.

« Nous règlerons ça plus tard… » déclara Salomé avant de s'installer à leur table et d'arborer un sourire quelque peu… sadique. « J'attendrai que tu ais fini pour ça. »

C'est avec une grimace d'effroi qu'Orieul se remit à les aider pour leur exposé, leur indiquant les points essentiels et ceux dont ils pouvaient amplement se passer – ils avaient ouverts des yeux ronds quand elle leur expliqua que Louis XIV n'avait absolument aucune intimité, y compris quand il s'agissait de satisfaire ses besoins les plus primaires. Elle tenta une ou deux fois de gagner du temps pour retarder l'arrivée de sa « sentence » mais la propriétaire des lieux, voyant venir la chose, émettait un claquement de langue sonore qui la coupa net à chaque fois.

Une fois tout ce dont ils avaient besoin obtenu, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le salon de thé après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde… en tentant d'ignorer les appels au secours silencieux de la voleuse.

* * *

NB : J'ai fais Karol et Patty ensemble vu qu'ils y vont souvent tous les deux et que j'avais moins de choses à caser les concernant.

Auteur vs persos :

Asahi : Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que jamais la profession d'Orieul n'est mentionnée ?

Salomé : Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne le soit pas, crois-moi…

Kaleiya : En même temps, vu ses compétences, peut-elle vraiment faire un travail honnête et en toute légalité ?

Asahi : … Certainement pas.

Kaleiya : Donc officiellement, de bonnes chances qu'elle soit au chômage.

Asahi : Et officieusement… (regard suspect vers Salomé)

Salomé : Si tu as des preuves, montre-les-moi et on en discutera.

Asahi &amp; Kaleiya : On sait déjà que ça va finir en non-lieu de toute façon…


End file.
